Apocalypse
by adii1201
Summary: Lynette and Tom trying to put the pieces back together in their weekend away.


**Disclaimer**: As much as I really wish someone else would've written the last few episodes on _Desperate Housewives_, and as much as I'm furious about this whole thing, _Desperate Housewives_ is still not mine.

**A/N**: I finally have some free time to just sit and let all the thoughts I have in my head since the whole break up thing turned real get out. I just have to say that I still haven't made peace with what they're doing to my favorite couple on TV and I just really wish it would all be over.

This is based on spoilers that Lynette and Tom will break up in the season finale and it takes place on their weekend away. Basically, it's my way of dealing with this. That said, I think _**Ryeloza**_ is doing a much better job in this than I am, so if you feel like I do about all of this, you should really read her fics.

I hope you'll find a moment to let me know what you think!

-Adi

_Apocalypse_

She had a dream that night.

She was in her old bedroom, sitting on her bed with her knees close to her chest. Her hands were covering her ears, trying to block the sound of her mother and Glen fighting. But she wasn't a child. And then suddenly the door opened and Tom walked in. He sat on her bed, tucked her hair behind her ears and took her hands in his. He smiled, such a soft soft smile. And then he said _"I'm sorry you had to hear that. Your mom and I… I just wanted you to know that I'll be sleeping in a hotel tonight. But your mom is here to watch you and you can call me anytime." _She felt her tears in her throat but she didn't say a word. And then he left.

She woke up, slowly opening her eyes and adjusting to the darkness in the room. Tom was in bed next to her. She took a deep breath and sighed. She turned into her mother, she then realized.

"_Tom"_

"_Mmm"_

"_Wake up, I, I have to talk to you"_

He rolled on his back and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. It took him several minutes to see her clearly and notice that she's been crying. He thought that had she been in his arms that night, he would've woken up alone to try and comfort her. But that's probably another reason that she's crying in the first place.

"_Lynette…"_ he said her name and she felt her heart breaking. Even now, in the vulnerability of the night, he still couldn't let go of his anger.

"_Lynnie"_ she whispered. _"I'm your Lynnie, I always was"_.

"_Babe…"_

"_Why didn't you say anything when I told you Penny doesn't want to choose between us?"_

"_What did you want me to say?"_

"_Maybe that she won't ever have to? That we will never separate?"_

He stared at her, blank. He didn't know what to say. For all the time they've been together he could always be sure that this will last no matter what. He was determined to make it last. But lately he just lost himself in some kind of madness that went on in his life. And for once he wasn't so sure this was going to last and he wasn't sure he can fix it. Even if her really wanted to. Because he blamed her for all of this, but really it wasn't just her fault. She was being hard on him but he knew that taking another moment to look at things would reveal the real reason why. This wasn't about his success, she was happy about it. This wasn't about the new job he's having, she's proud of him for that. This was about the man he turned to in the last few months. But he had to, he couldn't stay the guy he was, or this job would've slipped his fingers. But that's what she's been trying to tell him. He can be whoever he needs to at work, but at home she really just wanted her husband back.

"_Tom, I need to know if I'm the only one fighting for this marriage."_

"_You're not. I want to fix this too." _

She closed her eyes and let the tears fall _"I've heard this before."_

"_Hey"_ he took her hand in his _"You're not your mother."_

"_Aren't I?" _

And then he could see it. It's been there all this time but he just ignored it to the point he stopped seeing it. This look in her eyes, the darkness he was so familiar with. This is how she used to be when they met. It took him months to make her tell him why and years to make it go away. Thinking about it now, he realized that he didn't make it go away, he just pushed it aside and filled her with love and it was enough. But it took this, this one thing that shattered both of their worlds, to take her back to that darkness. To that fear of turning out like her mom, to the place where memories haunted her day and night. He vowed a long long time ago to make her feel safe. To love her for who she was no matter what. But he broke it. He spent the last few months yelling and screaming and spending restless nights being angry at her for trying to control this thing before it turned into the catastrophe they were at just now. But it was Lynette, his Lynette, and he'd known her for so long that he really shouldn't have been surprised by that. He really shouldn't have thrown it in her face. He really just shouldn't have got them to the place they were.

"_I'm sorry"_ He heard the words and he was sure for a minute that he actually managed to get them out. But it wasn't him who said it, it was her. She was sitting right in front of him, crying.

"_I'm sorry for everything I did lately. For the way I've been acting, for the things I've been saying but mostly for the things I didn't. I love how happy your new job makes you, and I'm so proud talking about how great you're doing there."_

"_But?"_

"_But I can't be that woman. You know me better than this, Tom. I can't feel like one of your employees. We used to share everything and the only thing we share now is our anger towards each other. You can no longer promise forever to me, and I get it. I just need to know if there's ever a chance we'll go back to who we used to be. Because if not, then maybe we do need to keep our distance. This is killing me Tom, it really is."_

"_No. We've wasted too much precious time apart. The distance between us can't get any bigger than it is right now. And I can't stand it anymore. I don't want space, I don't need space. I want you and what we used to have back. And I will never ask you to be that woman. I know I did, and it's not fair. I know you upside down and inside out, and it's not fair. And I actually don't even want you to be that woman. Because you're Lynnie, the woman I fell in love with, the one I want to die with. And I don't want any other version of you. And I know you need the old version of me. I've changed. I've let things spin out of control with this job. But I will try to get things back. To get us back. I'm sorry I didn't say it before, but you should've told Penny that we were never going to separate. I can't even picture one morning without you next to me."_

He leaned forward and she closed her eyes. He kissed her and she just let herself feel. Feel his love, his guilt, his forgiveness, his promises for better days. She needed this, even if it was just a getaway until the sun will shine and her reality will hit her once again.

Maybe it wasn't an apocalypse after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**I just have to say that no matter what, I can't bring myself to write Lynette and Tom apart. I don't know what will happen on the show, and I truly hope I can sit and watch it, but as for my fics, at least for now, Lynette and Tom will always go back to each other, because I honestly believe that the couple we've seen for 7 years isn't the one they're to make of in these last few episodes. Lynette and Tom will always stay one of the strongest symbols of love and marriage for me.


End file.
